love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Aina Suzuki
|Japanese Name = 鈴木 愛奈 |Romanized Name = Suzuki Aina |Gender = Female |Birth Date = July 23, 1995 |Origin = Hokkaido Prefecture |Occupation = Voice Actress Singer |Blood Type = |Height = 147cm |ANN = Anime News Network |Facebook = |Twitter = Twitter |Instagram = |Blog = |Website = Agency Profile |LINE Bot = }} Aina Suzuki was born on July 23, 1995 in Hokkaido Prefecture, Japan. Her nickname is "Ainya". Suzuki voices Mari Ohara in Love Live! Sunshine!!. Her call-and-response has her shouting "Shiny!", to which the audience replies the same. Then Suzuki makes a gun with her fingers and shouts "Lock on!"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2ZDPQFT78k&t=5656s, which can be heard in the song Strawberry Trapper. The audience response is to place their hands on their chests and act as if shot. Her image color during concerts is purple. Background Suzuki has two younger sisters. Suzuki has been learning since she was 6 and is also an All-Japan Folk Song champion. Suzuki studied high school in Chitose, Hokkaido, then later moved to Tokyo. In April 2014, Suzuki got admitted into the International Tokyo Media Academy.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TMiuBy3bsi8 Suzuki won the championship for the 7th All-Japan Anisong Grand Prix Sapporo qualifying tournament, and was one of the Best Top 3 in the grand finals. Her current agency is IAM Agency. Personality & Hobbies During her school days, the subjects Suzuki was good at were Music and English. But her favorite subject is Physical Education. Suzuki used to be in the track and field club and she was both a middle and long-distance runner who usually runs 100m - 1000m. Besides running, other sports that Suzuki likes are ball games such as volleyball, basketball, and soccer. However, despite liking these sports, Suzuki isn't very good at them. Suzuki appears to be skilled at cooking, and likes Western food, but she prefers curry more. Suzuki's ideal day-off is either shopping with her friends or playing games at home. But if Suzuki were to go somewhere for a holiday, she would travel to a warmer place like Okinawa or overseas. For overseas locations, Suzuki wants to go to a cultural heritage site, or the beach. Her hobbies are singing, drawing, and watching anime. Her talents include singing folk songs and English (Level 3 Certification). Suzuki seems to like calligraphy,Aqours Uranohoshi Girls' High School Radio!!! Episode 1 and dancing. Suzuki likes to sing Hokkaido folk music during festivals. Folk music that Suzuki likes the most are , and which is a folk song in Hokkaido. Suzuki likes listening to various music genres but mainly listens to Anime songs, English songs, and classical music.https://twitter.com/aina_suzuki723/status/602827832293662720 Suzuki goes to karaoke after her classes to practice songs. Suzuki also states that thanks to the Anisong Grand Prix, Suzuki was able to gain more self-confidence. Suzuki likes games of the fantasy genre.https://twitter.com/aina_suzuki723/status/616269602142597120 Suzuki admires and aspires to be like , for being both a voice actress and singer, a radio host, a narrator, and having acted in several notable shows. Suzuki isn't good at ad-libbing. Other Data :For a collection of translated interviews and videos, please refer to Translated Voice Actress Content. Trivia *Suzuki is left-handed. *The spot in her house which makes her feel most relaxed is being on top of her bed. *Her favorite season is summer because even though Suzuki's bad with bugs, there's a lot of excitement during the season. *Suzuki is the shortest of the Aqours seiyuus at 147 cm (or 4'9.9"), which is ironic since Mari is the tallest of Aqours. Gallery :Please refer to this voice actress' Image Gallery. References Category:Voice Actress Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Voice Actress Category:Love Live! Sunshine!!